


Жаркое ленивое воскресенье

by Menada_Vox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: Отабека будят в воскресенье.





	Жаркое ленивое воскресенье

Предвкушать ленивое воскресенье они начали ещё с вечера, поэтому, ощутив сквозь сон, как ему вкрадчиво водят по стопе ногой, Отабек упрямо втянул пятку под одеяло и прижал для верности. Не тут-то было. Опасность подкралась с другого фланга. По самому краешку ушной раковины невесомо прошлись невыносимо мучительной лаской. Дёрнув мутной со сна головой, Отабек вскинулся и яростно потер ухо, прогоняя щекотку. Проморгался — и встретил невозмутимый яркий взгляд в упор. Сзади хихикнули, и в поле зрения возникли длинные Юрины пальцы, потянулись к кошачьему уху, провели по бархатной кромке. Пётя, всё ещё неотрывно глядя в глаза Отабеку, стоически дёрнула ухом, мол, учись, двуногий, а будешь тереть — останешься Чебурашкой.

Сзади Юра, уже не таясь, тихо ржал ему в шею, и от его дыхания по хребту бежали мурашки. А потом он вдруг придвинулся ближе, всем телом проехался по спине, кожа к коже, и разомлевшие со сна мышцы окатило жаром. Отабек ещё только выпутывался из одеяла, а одна Юрина рука уже втиснулась между шеей и подушкой, ладонь прижалась к груди, накрыла мгновенно собравшийся в горошину сосок. У Отабека под губами оказалась нежная жилка на сгибе локтя, и совершенно невозможно было не впиться в неё, не гладить языком, не тревожить губами наливающийся цветом засос.

— Если Яков полезет проверять, нет ли там следов от уколов, я тебя уебу, — пообещал Юра, выводя языком по его лопатке траекторию захода на аксель, не иначе.

— Лучше вые… — очевидным ответом Отабек подавился — вторая Юрина ладонь, до того обнимавшая за пояс, молниеносно нырнула вниз, под резинку трусов, подхватила мошонку, легонько сжимая и покачивая потяжелевшие яйца, горячая, по-хозяйски беспардонная…

— Одно другому не мешает, м-м? — Юра дал почувствовать зубы на загривке и — о, боже!.. — осторожно прочертил ногтями четыре полосы от ануса к основанию члена.

По нервам будто хлестнули нагайкой, и ещё раз, Отабека выгнуло в дугу, но Юра удержал его, прижимая к себе, умело передавив семенной канал. Успокаивающе погладил по голове, прочесав пальцами густые пряди на макушке. И снова с фантомной угрозой прошёлся ногтями по поджавшейся налитой мошонке. В голове взорвался стробоскоп.

Отабек едва сознавал, что выгибается на скользких пальцах, не сразу понял даже, что стонет в голос, что бельё куда-то делось, и он чувствует Юру всем собой, и ему мало, мало, мало!

Эту мысль он как-то до Юры донёс, потому что тот застонал в ответ тоже и толкнулся внутрь таким же мощным, неотвратимым движением, каким приземлял вчера квады, спружинил бёдрами, поддал, выпрямляясь, и пошёл на разгон. Отабек завёл руку назад, прижимая его к себе, запрокидывая голову, гладя и целуя куда придётся.

Сколько продолжалось сладкое безумие, он сказать не мог — очухался слегка, только ощутив пустоту там, где она была сейчас категорически не желанна. Зато Юра целовал его, глубоко, жадно, и это наконец было удобно делать — повинуясь его рукам, Отабек перевернулся на спину. Стало понятно, почему Юра вышел: сам-то он мог повернуться вокруг своей оси, не слезая с члена, но Отабеку такая акробатика не давалась. От порнографично откровенных воспоминаний возбуждение скакнуло ещё на порядок, и словно в пику ему немного прояснилось в голове. Конечности стали слушаться охотнее, и Отабек сразу же этим воспользовался, обняв Юру, не давая двигаться, вжимая в себя руками и ногами так, что у того вышибло дыхание, поцелуями выпивая его досуха.

Следовало помнить, конечно, кого именно он держит. Юра недвусмысленно грызанул его за губу, и Отабек неохотно ослабил хватку.

— Пусти, — Юра прошёлся лёгкими поцелуями по лицу — его дыханием обдало веки, скулы, линию челюсти. — Не пожалеешь. Пусти, дай сесть.

Не прикасаться к Юре сейчас было мучительно, но Юра пожелал, и кто он такой, чтобы… Отабек послушно раскинул руки и ноги, держа Юру только взглядом, раз всё остальное не было позволено.

Юра выпрямился, сидя на коленях между его ног. Глаза его горели, губы горели тоже, потная кожа блестела золотом там, где на неё ложились полоски утреннего солнца сквозь щели в шторах. Спутанные волосы стояли вокруг головы львиной гривой.

— Ты на спонсоров такими же несчастными глазами смотришь, а, надежда казахского спорта?.. Только попробуй сказать «да»!..

«Да» они, в общем-то, выдохнули хором, но Отабеково относилось не к полушутливому обвинению, а к тому, что Юра, подтянув его за бёдра к себе, наконец-то снова оказался внутри, сходу проехавшись точно по простате. Мышцы ануса конвульсивно сжались — держать и не выпускать, продлить мучительно необходимое давление. Юра зарычал, пережидая, по бешено бьющейся жилке на его виске Отабек видел, как непросто ему было не сорваться.

Юра поймал его запястье, погладил молча, будто боялся, что с первым же словом ему откажет сила воли, переплёл с ним пальцы, и Отабека немного отпустило. Видеть, что Юра, такой неукротимый, такой желанный, на грани — из-за него! — согревало, окутывало сопричастностью… льстило.

Несколько неглубоких, но прицельных толчков — и Юра остановился опять. Заправил волосы за уши, обхватил его обделённый вниманием, изнывающий член ладонью, отогнул от живота. Следом потянулась ниточка смазки.

— Смотри, — как будто он хоть на минуту мог отвести глаза!..

…но он им едва поверил: Юра наклонялся всё ниже, выгибая спину, ещё ниже, ещё… пока не сомкнул губы на сочащейся головке члена.

Поражённый, Бек задохнулся, замер на миг, не смея шелохнуться. Но мысли захлёбывались, член пекло, и бёдра сами собой пошли вверх… Юра полоснул его яростным взглядом исподлобья, так и не выпустив его руку, прижал локтём и их сцепленными пальцами его живот и наделся ртом на головку уже всерьёз, обжигающе коснулся языком отверстия на венчике… и снова прицельно поддал по простате.

Собственного крика Бек не услышал. Успел только отчаянно понадеяться, что не сломал Юре пальцы.

Придя в себя, Отабек снова упёрся в яркий взгляд — но уже правильный, родной, зелёный. Невозмутимый — для всех, кому не дана привилегия видеть в нём блики неуверенности.

Отабек уронил Юру на себя, перекатился, вжался лицом в пряные после секса волосы.

— Ты невозможный, — благодарить за такое — как? — Я хочу про это… — программу. Нет. Никогда. Только его. Пусть обломаются. — Свести трек.

— А клуб не разнесут? — Юра смеялся теми же губами, которыми недавно обжигал и клеймил его.

— Пусть.


End file.
